flock peeps
by The Demoness6
Summary: the flock chat online and do some wierd stuff but i need your guys's help to keep the story going! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**me needs reviewds. how 'bout this: if you are the first to review, i will use every one of your ideas limited to twenty total. k?**

**name theme: SOWNGS**

**homecoming: max**

**sexyandiknowit: fang**

**rocknrollgoofygoober: iggy**

**blahblahblah: nudge**

**bootysong: gazzy**

**nyancatsong: angel**

rocknrollgoofygoober: im a goofy goober, rock! bubunuh buhbuhnuhnuhnuh goofy goofy goofy goober! rock buhbuhnuh-

nyancatsong: whats that from?

rocknrollgoofygoober: spongee-bob-square-paaaaaants doodudeedoodudoo doodoo

homecoming: homecoming, im coming, my sweet mistake, summers over, hope its not too la-ate, im pacing, impatient, up in my head, taken back to the sidewalk were we me-et. i called out your n ame, do you remember thaaaaaaat? im comin home im comin home, did you take off while i was gone? i missed it all i messed you up, i missed yooouuuuuuu-

nyancatsong: whyd you steal max's computer nudge?

blahblahblah: im right here.

rocknrollgoofygoober: blahblahblah! haaaa so true!

blahblahblah: *revolutionary idea* lets play spin the bottle, and we could invite some others too! i have rubymaxlover, elboomshakalacka **(a/n: i made this up, i have no idea if someone out there's name is this)** and-thats it. man i need more friends, like, seriously. i mean, you guys are AWESOME but isnt it kind of sad for all my friend be like my family?-

homecoming: okay! we will play the game if you stop talking!

all: what?!

homecoming: what? would you rather listn to her all day- random alert! bwoop bwoop bwoop: all must participate! dark bunnies possesed by leroy jokleshuggen.

rocknrollgoofygoober: pizza-slap!

nyancatsong: devil has a barbie collection!

blahblahblah: ketchup tea face wagon!

bootysong: hoagy peach pirahna!

rubymaxlover: purple crab nurples!

sexyandiknowit: sup

all: booooooooooooo! weak! come on, let out yo RANDOM!

sexyandiknowit: FINE! FUPGIGGLEDORF OH MY CRAP WAGON RAINBOW EYBALLS WITH BLECH LEDFATIGUE!

nudge: *applauds* well done! now lets...

nyancatsong: SPIN

rocknrollgoorygoober: THAT

homecoming: BOTTLE!

max pov:

we all sit on the floor in a circle. nudge is first. she spins the little cocke bottle and it seems to spin forever and it finally lands on... gazzy? grooossssssssss. they both blush and nudge leans over and kisses him on the cheek "nuh uh, this is LIPS only." its only a little peck, and it barely counts, but ill let it slide. nudge doesn't look at gaz for the next like ten turns.

now it is iggy's turn and he spins... total. hah! _lets mess with him, _its angel_, act like its you and ill mind control total to do it._ i nearly laugh out loud

"what? who'd i land on?" he asks, "what?"

"uh, you landed on me, iggy" i say as angel smothers a laugh.

"you gotta do it! i kissed gazzy!" nudge says

"i'm not that bad." i mutter.

a glassy look falls over total's eyes as as he hops up and gives him a slobery lick that douses his face in dog spit. we all burst out laughing angel calms down enough to say "that was total! iggy ki-issed to-tal" she sings. "lets stop playing rhis game" iggy replies. he wipes his face on his hand. total runs to the kitchen and scrubs his mouth with dish soap and mouth wash and brushes his teeth, like, fifteen times and nearly barfs in the sink. fang was laughing harder then any of us and was rolling on the carpet and pounding in it

"angel, you're going places kid, your evilness just made FANG flip out! major props!" i say and high five her. i look around and see that dylan, maya, ari, ella, and the little boy from the school angel used to think was cute, were all here angel kissed the new guy from the school, and dylan, iggy kissed nudge and ella, ari left two seconds in, and i kissed fang and dylan

back in the chatroom:

rocknrollgoofygoobers: i can't believe what angel did! gross

sexyandiknowit: i find that offensive! *goes and crys in room* why can't I have people fight over me like MAX!

homecoming: o.0

blahblahblah: ooh i can do that two! whatch: (o,O) CRAZY EYED OWL! WHOOOOOOHOOOOOO

nyancatsong: o.0

bootysong: THE EYES *runs out of house wildly screaming/singing "they watch you, they haunt you, they GET you," repeatedly*

nyancatsong: -_- there, the eyes are shut.

bootysong: thx sistah *snaps fingers in z formation*

blahblahblah: *deep breath* don't make me snap my fingas in a "z" formation, hip rotation, im a sensation, shoulder shoulder wrist wrist, talk to the hand talk to the fist-

all: SHUT UP, NUDGE

blahblahblah: teehee

imSEXIERandiknowit has logged on

imSEXIERandiknowit: im here to sweep max off her feet!

homecoming:... no.

imSEXIERandiknowit: come on ,maxie-poo, you know you looove me. you all like3 and im all like back off and your all like 33 and im all srsly? and your all 33333333333 and all like fine if you like me like that so...yeah.

homecoming: EXILE! E-X-I-L-E! EEEEEXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIILLLLLL LEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

bootysong: wtf?

blahblahblah: even i'm at loss for words on that one. ME.

imSEXIERandiknowit: has logged off

homecoming: yesssssssss his royal dilusionalness is gone fowevah!

rmlgod: I HEARBY COMMAND YOU ALL TO COME UP WITH DIFFERENT NAMES, FOR THESE ARE MUTCH TO ANNOYING FOR ME TO WRITE-ETH. NOW!

homecoming: fine!

all have logged off

m has logged on

f has logged on

i has logged on

n has logged on

g has logged on

a has logged on

I: DINNER!

N: NUMMY!

all have logged off

D: (im sexier and i know it) i never left, max is soooooo in love with me.

**hope you liked it, i need more ideas though so RE-VIEW, YOU KNOW, THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON, THE LONLEY ONE THAT SAYS "POST REVIEW" JUST WAITING TO BE PRESSED? its begging for you to fill it's void**

**TOGETHER WE CAN STOP UNREVIEWED FANFICTION! join the cause by writing something and clicking the REVIEW BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi there! i didnt see you... long story. okay a shout out to: youwhelmedyet: teen titans go! and also: overwhelmed, underwhelmed, isnt anybody ever just whelmed? final thingymaboblet: plz plz plz tew me what happened in the missing sixteen hours!**

**okay name theme is teen titans and joung justice! could you guess? thought not :c**

**raven: max**

**robin: fang**

**cyborg: iggy**

**superboy: nudge**

**beastboy: gazzy**

**meghan: angel**

**starfire: meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

all have entered chatroom

raven: uh, nudge, why is your name superBOY?

superboy: cause he is cute...

cyborg: and she calls us sexist pigs

raven: shut up you sexist pig

cyborg: seee?

robin: that doesn't even make any sense

starfire: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii whats the diff?

superboy: ha! isnt starfire s'posed to be y'know with robin

starfire: yeah... teehee *scoots closer to fang*

raven: get away from my man!

robin:

raven: your not even saying anything? *to starfire* get out of here!

starfire: no! i have rights as HUMAN *rubs it in* citizen of the united states of america-

starfire has been disconected

robin: max must have snapped at "human"

starfire: im back *grinning creepily*

beastboy: are you in need of an ambulance?

starfire: no, why?

superboy: uhhhh, cause you were just in a fight with max! she beat you fast too

starfire: not necceserily. *strokes evil mustache*

meghan: why is max hogtied? id undo it but its just soooooo funny being the only one who can understand her. she just said: *paraphrasing alot* oh angel your soooo awesome and adorable and not creepy one bit! uhhh fine ill untie you! *grunts* man! i cant undo it!

all: stares wide eyed at starfire while slowly backing away

starfire: what? she was in the way of me and fang! right fang? *bambi eyes that are waaaayyyyyy more adorable than both nudge or angel which is saying somethin*

robin:...

starfire: right!? *glares menacingly with flames practically shooting out of eyes*

robin: uh, yeah of course!

all but robin: backs away slowly with wide eyes (again)

meghan: come help me untie max guys!

superboy: brb

cyborg: brb

beastboy: ditto

robin: br-

starfire: fang, dont you want to stay with me? you wouldnt want me to be all alone would you *even cuter bambi eyes and batting lashes*

robin: fine, i guess

raven: you! ill get you if its the last thing i do

starfire: she never learns

raven: raaawwrrr!

starfire: brb

superboy: awkward silence

starfire: *licks fingers* yummy

beastboy: what were you eating?

starfire, only a little of max's soul, but dont worry it was just her (blocked from robin) love for fang

raven: hi everyone, oh and fang im breaking up with you

robin: what?

cyborg: he must me extreemly shocked, he used a QUESTION MARK!

raven: dont worry, fang, you can go out w starfire! she seems so nice and is way better at fighting than me!

beastboy: why is she being so nice?

starfire: i had to replace what i took for something, so i decided modesty would be the best call.

meaghan: i like this girl.

starfire: *smiles wide* you heard her fang, and remember what you said in your note: u cant say no to max

robin:...

meghan: c'mon give her a chance

robin: sure, uhn, sarfire, want to um fly with me?

starfire: OMSGA YES YES!

robin: got wings?

starfire: yup

robin: what do they look like?

starfire: its a secret. shhhhh

robin has logged off

starfire has logged off

superboy: i found a ritual to restore max's soul to normal!

superboy has logged off

cyborg: phew

cyborg has logged off

beastboy: its wierd how i talked less than fang in this... whatevs

beastboy has loged off

raven: doo dee doo dee doooo

meghan has logged on

meghan: come to the basement max

raven: k

raven has logged off

starfire has logged on

starfire: yay! * takes out bulletted list and checks off number nine out of fourty-seven* get fang fast is working!

my pov

"hey fang, ready?" i say and look up at him innocently

" yeah," he replies, " but how old are you anyway?" he says and my face falls

" im fourteen, i didnt think i was that short." i frown and look at the ground, then when he doesnt say anything i jump into the sky and snap out my delicate off white wings with tan shadows/streaks in it. they remind me of a waterfall as they go from a dark tan to almost white from the top to the bottom. i'm pretty sure i have some humming bird in me because my wings are small for my size. im four nine and my wings are but seven feet wide. i can also flutter them realy fast and i'm really nimble. i flit to about a mile above the tallest trees in about five seconds.

he apears by my side in that way that he has, but i knew he was there from fifteen yards away. just as humans can see fifteen feet in front of them from the ground, i can feel the presence of anything from the same distance. i used to call it my god bubble.

" cool wings, they are very... quaint?" i laugh and turn to him

" guess what, i have a secret." i say in a small voice.

" what is it?" he asks with mild (meaning lots of) curiosity

im silent for a while and say"im like you, imortal i mean." my voice perks up" i even learned a trick! whatch." i hold out an open hand and squeeze my eyes shut. i feel the wheight of the rock in my hand long before it apears. " heres something i like to do..." i say and drop the rock down onto a pedestrian. she looks around as it lands next to her and sprints away, wide eyed. i burst out laughing and am spun around by max whom i knew was there and catch her hand as she tries to land a punch. i twist it behind her back and she struggles. i manifest a tree for us to fight on so her wheight doesnt make me plumet to hr death. im not a killer. "stop! youll ruin everything!"

"thats sort of the point!" she snarls and i screech back"you dont get it! im trying to help you, just let me explain." i say and release her. she whirls on me and kicks and punches, but i stay as still as the rock i dropped earlyer unil she takes a sharp branch and pins me down "fang! help" i say as my blood goes everywhere and he rushes over and pries max off of me. "you okay?" he says and i giggle, while max is hunched over on the other branch laughing her wings off "GOTTCHA!" we both yell in his ears and i can see the slightest jerk in his jaw.

"we planned this from the beginning and you fell for it!"

"why?"

"cause of the prank from last week!" max says

"you should see your face! and all this 'blood' is manifested berry juice!"

"grrrrr"

back in the chatroom

robin: you guys are good

meghan: haaaaaaaaa i just read all your minds and that wuz awesome!

meghan has logged off

robin has logged off

starfire: what did he do last week?

raven: i dont whant to talk about it

raven has logged off

starfire: and now a quote from falling skies: we are all just a heartbeat away from death, always have been, always will be -DR. Glass

starfire has logged off

**you likey? i wont spend too much time on this r&r thing, you know the dealsiodles peace out mah space baloon zombie slaves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hahahaha! i just reread the last chapter. man i am fuuunny!**** here we go, i need more reviews and ideas though, at the moment i dont care what u think, only what you want to happen nxt time! **

**names will correspond to mah real, original, honest to goodness BOOK!**

**max: dylan (D)**

**fang: undecided (E(cause at the moment it is erin, sucks right?)**

**iggy: rafael (R)**

**nudge: lila (L)**

**gazzy: bob (B)**

**angel: penny (p)**

**me: soul stealer (S)**

_D has logged on_

_S has logged on_

S: pwetty please tew me wut fang did last week?

D: *takes deep breath, about to say no but then sees bambi eyes* okay ill tell you...

S: any day now...

D: so we were in this tree house and i was all hyped up on my mom's cookies, y'know. so he says "will you marry me" and i spew cookie all over him and he runs out. i go after him and think that he thinks that i rejected him, then i see him making out with bridged so i go and push them away, then i punch her but it turns out to be a doll with a painted watermelon for a head and sticky watermelon...are you even listening?

S: zzzzzzz huh? oh yeah somethin about *yawn* watermelons? zzzzzzzzzz *max thwaps me on my head* okay im up!

D: so anyways, then i see him filming the whole thing so i go up to the camera and hit it out of his hands which only gives him a close up of me all pink and sticky and stuff. and get this, HE PUT IT ONLINE!

S: just edit the part of him kissing a watermelon and put it online too, that'll show 'im

D: will do

D has logged off

S: yes she is gone! *crosses out get m & f mad at each other off list (# 14)* OMSGA! im ahead of scedual, NAP TIME ZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzzZzZ 

E: yo, im here, you may all aplaud.

S: guess what! you know the prank from last week, max is putting a video of you kissing a wtermelon online!

E: but it was a canteloooooooopppppeeee

E has logged off

S: has logged off

S: note the : im still gonna be on, but no one will know *deletes chat history exept the last line* moohaha

B has logged on

D has logged on

R has loged on

L has logged on

P has logged on

D: sorry gaz but we must exclude you, your name is not from the book *shuns gazzy*

P: awwwwwww im cute XD

R: ego alert!

L: i like the name lila, but justs so you all know its pronounced leelah so dont get all confused, hey, isnt it wierd how most, well not most but a lot of people think ari's name is pronounced air-ee when it is ahr-ee like the letter "r" and mdjhgsjghjsMSKVNSA;OFSOFI MLEEEEEEHHHHHH

B: again with the hand licking, you dont know where thats been, nudge

L: your right *throws up in bathroom* bleeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhcccccccc chhhhhhhh bleeehhhhhcccccccc BLEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCHHHH H.

D: *six flags theme song* doo doot dee doot dee doo doo doo doot dee doo dee doo doot doo...

L: ZOMG i want to go to six flags. it is sooooo fun and the rollercoasters make me feel like im flying even though we can already do that, but max wont let us in public so those are the next best things! theyre so fast and sometimes you get wet which you never do in the sky and you dont have to work so har- ooooooo chocolate!

S: *can't hold it in mutch longer* my name isnt from the book either! *claps hand over mouth* and i gave her the choc. *covers mouth again*

D: how long have you been here?

S: the whole time, i fake logged off ;)

R: thank you RML fow shuttin nudge up! *bows down like she is a god*

D: u were spying on our conversation?

S: yuppy puppies, and fang now ows me ten bucks! I TOLD HIM THEY WOULD BOW DOWN TO ME ONE DAY! and this is for u nudge: ;) ;) *nudge nudge*

L: ROFLMWO i love my name, i mean, like i said, lila is cool, but id nver change names cause i have had his forever and it would be soooo wierd changing it afterward, even if it was too my real name: monique and- wait a minute, iggy, im not that bad!

R: then it is totally normal o see camas wenever you close your eyes!

S: *giggles* you guys do realise that Rafael and Lila are sort of a couple since, like the beginning of the book... teeheehee pft hahahahahhahahahahahah! ROFLWO

L: eeewwwwwwwww must change screen name

R: dito, must call ella

S: NO YOU SHALT KEEP YOUR NAMES, NOT CALL ELLA, AND LIKE IT

L&R: *zombie voice* yes RML

S: good job, mah pets *throws them each a bigmac*

L: nomnonmonmonmomnomnnom yummy tummy

R: nmnmonmonnmonmnomnom it makes mah belly feel large!

B: wait, couldnt you just controll us to bow down 2 u? and WE didnt bow down, iggy did.

S: i cant control peeps to do stuff in da bet, and i get ten buck per person who bows

E has logged on

E: why max? why did u put dat online?

D: cause u put the *shiver* other thing online!

E: dats not as bad as me kissin a cantalope!

R: ROFLMWO

B: wat?

R: ROLLING ON FLOOR LAUGHING MAH WEENGZ OFF

B: dito

D: i hate you

E: I HATE YOU, LETS BREAK UP!

D: I HAVE A BETTER IDEA, LETS BREAK UP

D has logged off

S: plan forming! *whispers to nudge*

L has logged off

T has logged on

T: im back, i finally could break free while RML was drooling ovr the fact that- mmmMMMM

S: i forbid her to finish the scentence

R: noooo the one time i want to know what nudge has to say...

L has logged on

L: hai, it meh max!

S: awwww look who wants to be w/ iggy now!

L: mhm

R: lets go make out

L: k

E: *jaw drops in shock*

B: show of emotion, its da end of da woooorrrrrllllllddddd!

E: *epiphany* hey, RML, wanna make out

S: ehhhhhhh

E: u sure?

S: ehh okay

E has logged off

S has logged off

R has logged off

L has logged off

B: bye bye! pfffffttttt

B has logged off

T: just so u know, T stands for twin cause Rafael has one.

T has logged off

**you likey? you likey.**

**max: hey! that is soooo not what happened, well... okay it is. and its all fang and his cantelope's fault *yells* coming iggy! gtg bye!**

**i command u all to press da button, da blue one dat says "post review" because it is da rules!**


	4. Chapter 4

**im ba-ack! time fow mo funny:**

**dis theme is fav wrdssssssss:**

**max: no**

**fang:**

**iggy: food**

**nudge: ,**

**gazzy: fart (duh)**

**angel: rainbow, no unicorns, no, SPARKLES**

**me: like**

all haf logged on

LIKE: i, like, really, like, like, the word like!

NO: no really? i hadnt noticed...

,: hiiiiiii camas r fun ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,: my thing looks like a snowman, no wait, ,:, yeah, it does (see, CAMAS)

FART: camas arent words, nudge

,: drat *dies in a whole*

FART: yaaaaayyyyyy!

,: *comes back from the dead just to punch him*

SPARKLES: weeeeeeee! i sparkleify all yououuouusssss

NO: no, they are hard to clean up

SPARKLES: you will let me sparkle? PLZ?

NO: no

SPARKLES: hehe, i guess max gets no cookie then (::) (::) (::) (::) (for nudge, fang, iggy, ang gazzy)

,: U NO USE ME CAMAS! *pets cama cut out while saying "mah preshuuuus mah preshuuuus*

FOOD: i gots a taylor swift song stuck in mah mind bone! we are never ever ever getting back together. you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, not to me. cause oo-oo-o-o-oo you called it off again last night and oo-oo-o-o-oo im tellin you im tellin you.

NO: O.o

: cause i got a golden ticket!

NO: who are you and what have you done with mah- *clears throat* Fang

FOOD: i thought u were with me max!?

: growl

NO: i am

LIKE: hes with me now anyways! right?

: yah, wanna leave?

LIKE: yup!

LIKE has logged off

has logged off

,:There's something underneath your bed, Pull your sheets up over your head.

FART: You here something, what was that? Afraid of things that go bump in the night.

SPARKLES: STOP! you know i hate that!

,: The candle in the pumkin is the only light, So get ready for the fright of your life, yeah.

NO: Baby let me sing you a scary song Put on your halloween mask and sing along

FOOD: It's the creature feature babyform dust 'till dawn. Baby let me sing you a scary song.

,: He walks tall and give me the butcher knife The boogie man a only wants to take your life. You kill him off, he'll just come right back, in part 2

SPARKLES: STOP IT!

NO: Baby let me sing you a scary song Put on your halloween mask and sing along

FOOD: It's the creature feature baby form dust 'till dawn. Baby let me sing you a scary song. (yeah)

FART: Baby let me sing you a scary song Put on your halloween mask and sing along It's the creature feature baby from dust 'till dawn.

,: Baby let me sing you a scary song-

SPARKLES: NOOOOOOOO! STOP NOW! *floats into the air while eyes go completely black and pure white light pours out of mouth while i scream bloody murder*

,: (O,O)

FART: da monsters! day coms 4 meeeee!

NO: uhhhhhh

has logged on

LIKE has logged on

LIKE: wa'd we miss?

FART: ange had a freakout while we were singing "wednesday 13"

SPARKLES: he's coming. go away! stop it! *covers ears and rocks back and forth in a ball*

: I do not know how to respond to that

LIKE: you wouldntve responded anyways

: true

NO: you said 10 wrds! omgee-ee

LIKE: awkward

NO: did we tell you about the demon wierd thing angel did? no? well here it is: angles mind went *pop* so she had black hole eyes and white hole mouth.

SPARKLES: like nudges?

NO: yeah! like a nudge mouth and fang eyes, and then she floated off the ground without her weengz!

LIKE: uber creepfactor

SPARKLES: man, im cool

FOOD: ego alert bwoop bwoop!

LIKE: guess wat? this week im obsessed with anti jokes!  
why did sally fall off the swing? she had no arms. knock knock. who is there? not sally

and then: roses are red, violets are blue, ive got a gun, get in the van.

: nice one *high fives*

SPARKLES: i dont get it

,: me neither

NO: its like jokes, but they arent really jokes because they dont trick you. instead they say an obveous answer... *notices confused expressions* its a teenage thing

SPARKLES: i still don get it

,: i just think their stupid

FART: ughhh, angle, they are anti jokes, meaning the oposite of a joke!

SPARKLES: did you jst spell myname "angle"!? ill show you an angle alright, the angle your arms and legs arent suposed to be at! RAWWWWR!

NO: well, someones irritable today

SPARKLES: *through cartoon-y fight cloud* dang right i am, cause someone had to make the world messed up and the resulting shockwave killed my celeste! if you dont know what im talking about, read nevermore!

FOOD: oh, this old thing? i thought you were over her, i found her on the ground in front of your treehouse

SPARKLES: was she on a blanket?

FOOD: yeaahhhh, why?

SPARKLES: i was playing tea party! you just...oh im gonna... rawr!

FOOD: o god plz help me plz!

FOOD has been disconected

,: hey, wanna play truth or dare?

NO: what the heck, lets do eet!

all: *agree*

,: k, um iggy, truth or dare?

FOOD: uhh dare

,: okay.. i dare you to-

NO: wait! lets get some snacks! *leaves and comes back with soda and candy* go.

,: k, iggy, i dare you to tell angel that she can mind controll you to make you do anything!

NO: oOooOOoh thisl be fu-un

: *rubs hands together evily*

FART: *dito*

SPARKLES: hey! that is my thing! *rubs hands together evily*

FOOD:okay, ange, you can uhh mindcntrolmetodoanything.

SPARKLES: omg yes! okay, uhhhhhhhh lemme think. hmmmmmmm ooh! *grins evily* ig, you have to...

**hail the cliffy! woot woot! nuthah chap is up, so i nee to have a serious talk with all of you. no it is not THE talk, but is still uber important:**

**i see that there are a lot of you viewing, but none of you are reviewing, so im going to allow you to threaten me as hard as you can to update. plz? plz? plz review for my sake?**

**also, if you dont review i will write a whooooooole chapter including me crying the whooooole time**

**max: plz review! wenever she cryes it makes us all really uncomfortible cause at some point she gets really angry and trashes everything and it scares angel**

**angel: yeah! im a six year old mutant devil, not un-creep-out-able**

**also, my nicknames for now on**

**the demoness (mah fav)**

**ispeaklolcatfluently (supah funny and tots true!)**

**rml (name abrv.)**

**everyone: REEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWW WWWWWWW! SUPORT YOUR FELOW AUTHORS! DONT YOU HATE IT WHEN PEEPS DONT REVIEW YOUR STUFF! how about this, if you review i will read and review up to three of your stories! just tel me which ones you want to be reviewed the most! see I'M supportive!**


End file.
